


Death Gods

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Fusion, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: AU in which Kisuke is still a mad scientist with only slightly more morals than the rest of them, but Ichigo is a vampire/death-dealer/human hybrid, a legal executioner, and (still) the world’s most recent supernatural anomaly.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	Death Gods

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4; prompt 03. Different First Meeting AU/ ~~Meet-Cutes~~
> 
> An unnamed vampire gets dusted, if that bothers anyone?

His sisters weren’t around.

Ichigo snarled several curses under his breath at the fleeing vampire. He eyed off the surroundings and the vampire. He skidded to a halt, and in a half-breath, unslung his crossbow, aimed, and fired.

She dodged the initial bolt, then the majority of the barbs that sprayed outwards and forwards. That didn’t matter, he had only fired a porcupine-bolt to slow her down and was already racing forwards to catch up on the slowed vampire.

He tossed the crossbow aside when, in a feat of vampiric dexterity and strength, she simply leaped over a wall he was forced to use both hands to boost himself over, despite the small trickle of vampiric power he had inherited from his mom. Ichigo ducked and rolled as soon as he came over it. He knew his shinigami heritage meant that he could take the fall, but—

Yup, she’d just tried to use the cover to take his head off.

Zangetsu in hand, he swept up, leading with his trusted sword.

She was surprisingly experienced, able to slap away his death god’s scythe in the form of a sword. Unfortunately for her, raw power was his wheelhouse and he would be able to wear her down in a few minutes, less if he pulled out his trump cards.

He glanced around to double check if there were any people around who could be attacked if he took his time and kept his cards to his chest a little longer. Ichigo’s heart plummeted into his stomach when he spotted an oblivious man lying on the lawn with a large backpack beside him. The vampire must have spotted him at the same moment as he did because she flashed her fangs triumphantly back at him over her shoulder.

“No!” he shouted, reaching deeply into himself to put on a futile burst of speed.

A flash of light near-blinded him.

He blinked through the spots of light – _sunspots? How?_ – and immediately ran into a cloud of ash. He stumbled to a halt, hastily sheathing his Zangetsu before he accidentally cut something off.

When he could see properly again, the vampire was – somehow – dust at his feet and the man smiling brightly, fiercely at him and the odd contraption in his hands.

“Kisuke Urahara,” the man introduced himself, brandishing his... odd camera lightbulb thing.

“Ichigo Kurosaki,” he replied, obviously beyond confused.

“I assume that was the latest vampire to get an execution order, Execution Prince Kurosaki?”

He twitched but responded readily, “She was.”

“Well, I’m glad you gave me this opportunity to test out my newest prototype. Now I know I can safely lower the power and potentially introduce multiple filters. You have some vampire in you, correct? Do you mind helping me with this?”

Ichigo smiled, bemused. “Let me make some calls about her,” he kicked the settled pile of ash, tossing it back into the air, “first.”

There was an interested glint in Urahara’s eye, and he couldn’t quite tell if it was for his heritage, his infamy, or just him, just Ichigo.

He was interested in finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series of vignettes, but we'll see


End file.
